


Dance With Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [59]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami tries to get Davina to dance with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #465 'Rhythm.'

Cami took Davina’s hands in her own. “Come dance with me” Cami said to the brunette, pulling the other woman out onto the nightclub’s dancefloor.

“I can’t” said Davina, standing still as Cami began moving to the song’s beat. “I have no rhythm.”

“Don’t be so uptight” said Cami. “Just have fun.”

“What if I make a fool of myself?” asked Davina.

“I promise I’ll still love you anyway” said the blonde, laughing. “Now dance with me.”

“Okay” said Davina. She began to mimic Cami’s movements.

“See, you’re doing it” said Cami.

Davina smiled. “Well, I had a good teacher.”


End file.
